Smaller sized computing devices, such as laptop computers, have become commonplace. Similarly, the use of hand-held electronic devices, such as tablet computing devices or e-readers, has also become prolific. However, the use of such devices can be uncomfortable for prolonged periods of time, particularly if a user is in a supine or semi-supine position, such as while sitting or lying on a bed or other support structure configured to support a human in a prone or supine position.